HATE OR LOVEWHICH PATH DO I TAKE
by i am an uchiha
Summary: a ninja is faced with two paths that would change his life, stuck in an inner turmoil with himself will he choose the correct path? pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. ALSO I KNOW CHAPTER SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW

Hate. An emotion commonly looked down upon. People commonly say that love is what strengthens the heart, but I know the truth. I know that love isn't the key of becoming stronger. The truth was that it was hate. Hate is what fuels you and makes you strive for your true goal. Hate gives you a clear way to your goal no matter the path taken to achieve it. People just didn't understand how dependent they are on hate. The simple fact is there should always remain balance. If you have love in the world then there would always be hate. Just like they say love is in one's heart, there's also hate lurking and waiting patiently to be spread. After all how is it possible to truly know that you love if you first don't know what hate is… this is about the struggle of a man who doesn't know whether to go down a road of hate or love.

Fifteen year old Naruto sighed as he just stared out the window quietly as he watched as parents took their children out to play. He watched as a family of a mother, father, and son were in a park. The little kid was playing running around with other kids until he tripped over his untied shoe. Naruto watched as the six year old cry as their mother and father ran up to him to calm him. He watched as the dad gave the boy a fatherly smile and tied his shoe for him. Then he watched as the mother kissed her son on the head as she hugged the child.

Naruto smiled sadly. He always wondered how it would feel to be treated like that, to be treated like you were important and to be hold by a loving mother are showed a proud and encouraging smile by a father. Sadly Naruto knew that that would never happen to him. He gained a confusing look as he felt moisture on his cheeks. He got up slowly and walked in the bathroom to see what it was to find to his amazement tears.

As he wiped them more and more slowly formed in his eyes blurring him from his vision as they fell from his eyes, to his cheeks, and finally to the ground. Love, is something he never once experienced. All there is for him in life is misery and hate. Naruto left his bathroom and sat by his window wants again watching all the joyful people of Konoha he sworn to protect and couldn't help but ask himself one question. "Would I ever experience that love that they seem to have" said Naruto to himself.

"It's like my heart isn't balanced, all my life I've experienced and felt hate, b-but not once have I truly felt or experienced love…" whispered Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or naruto shippuden.

a/n: please review and the song in this story is created by me.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. ALSO I KNOW CHAPTER SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW

Naruto sighed as he grabbed his guitar and started to play a beat that would make even the happiest of people sad as he began to sang.

** BROKEN. SOULESS INSIDE. LOOK DEEP IN MY EYES. SOON YOU REALIZE. THE PAIN IN MY LIFE. I CAN FEEL MY HEART TREMBLE INSIDE. LIKE IT WANTS TO RUN AWAY IN FRIGHT. I'M STANDING EMOTIONLESS PARALYZED. LIGHT IS FADING AWAY BEFORE MY EYES. I'M TIRED OF LIVING LIFE TO CRY. I GUESS ITS TIME TO SAY ALL MY GOODBYES. **

Naruto slowly and softly stopped playing the guitar and stopped singing,Naruto sat alone in his room as you could see the rings around his eyes signaling he had stayed up the entire night. You see naruto used to have friends in the rookie 11 but when that dreadful day came he has been forgotten.

FLASHBACK: 1 year ago

Fifteen year old naruto was laying sasuke uchiha, who was knocked out on the hospital bed as he just brought him back to the village. Naruto knew he was supposed to report to lady tsunade first but he had to get sasuke to the hospital as the boy had a broken arm and broken leg. Naruto ignored his injuries as he had a gaping hole on his stomach. The doctor in the room working on sasuke sighed in relief as he told him sasuke was okay.

When naruto heard this he fell straight out of consciousness as the bloodloss and the pain finally got to him. He doctor rushed to naruto just noticing his wounds as he carried him to a hospital bed and immediately began healing. Healing the hole wasn't so hard since the kyuubi inside of naruto was also working to heal him.

The doctor then sent a messenger bird to tsunades office. As the bird got there tsunade quickly read the letter and gasped as she smashed her hand on the desk causing shizune and sakura to run in the room. "what's the matter m'lady" said shizune as sakura nodded. "I've just gained news that naruto's mission was an success, him and sasuke is in the hospital." Said tsunade urgently as sakura and shizune looked shocked.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "I'll go tell all of our friends said sakura as she ran from the room. Tsunade slowly sat back down and rubbed her temples. "I wish I didn't have all this paper work , then maybe I could visit the two in the hospital." Said tsunade as she looked at the stack of paperwork. "ugh, I need some sake" said tsunade as she put her head down hoping when she look up the paper would be gone.

Five minutes later naruto woken up with a head splitting headache. "ugh, where am i?" asked naruto as his memories came back to him. "oh yeah, I'm in the hospital" naruto looked around and noticed that he was in his own room.

He was in a room next to sasuke's. ten minutes later he heard lots of voices. He noticed that it was his friends, he heard all of the rookies and all of the sensei's. naruto gained an foxy grin as he scratched his head. "are they coming to visit me and sasuke." Said naruto to himself.

He heard them go into sasuke's room and heard as they welcomed him back and told him how glad they were that he was back in konoha. Naruto waited for hours and hours for them to come into his room but no one came, absolutely no one and they knew he was right next door to sasuke.

As it hit midnight he heard as they all left sasuke's room and went home. Naruto frowned as he sighed waiting so he could leave tomorrow. "m-maybe they thought I wasn't in the hospital." Said naruto as he lied in the cold hospital bed.

Flashback end

It started out with little things like forgetting his birthday and celebrating sasukes arrival. Then it turned to bigger things like stop talking to naruto altogether. Naruto didn't know why, it is like they don't even see him….like he's just not there. Things were looking good for naruto. The villagers acknowledged him, and his friends believed in him.

That all changed when he brought sasuke back. No one would talk to him and when they did they acted as if he was just some random person that they've never met and it was slowling driving naruto insane. The reason he wasn't completely insane was because tsunade, jiraiya, and shizune would talk to him.

To him that was enough because it showed he was alive…..them talking to him confirmed his existence.


End file.
